


Shadows Of Evil - Alcatraz

by CaptainLoki115



Series: Shadows of Evil [4]
Category: Call of Duty (Video Games), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Real Person Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 18:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainLoki115/pseuds/CaptainLoki115
Summary: Plagued by vivid dreams of the last moments of 4 Irish mobsters, Angel Cain travels to Alcatraz Prison with the help of Edward Richtofen and attempts to break the cycle as well as survive the zombies that have overrun the Prison grounds. Battling her inner demons she must finally come to terms with the effects that Element 115 has had on her entire being. Contains violence and course language, Call of Duty Blackops 2 zombies is properly of Treyarch and Activision and Edward Richtofen is as well,  fma characters mention are owned by Hiromu Arakawa,  Blaire Taylor is owned by Gellyfish T and Angel Cain is owned by yours truly.





	1. The Great Escape

"Lights out! " the warden announced, making his rounds, moaning came from the cell of Albert Arlington, "you got a get the dock!" He groaned as the warden shook his head. "Better be real this time Arlington" he told him as he unlocked the cell and entered, Albert then attacked and killed him , grabbing his keys and unlocking the cells of inmates Salvatore DeLuca, Michael O'Leary and Billy Handsome, they gathered together in the center walkway and one of them deals out Python Pistol Revolvers, Albert then turns around to see the warden stand back up. "What?! But... I killed him!" He exclaimed as the warden let out a loud moan. Billy shot him in the chest, but that only made it mad. "The fuck?" He said looking at the others, they all decided to shoot it until it stopped coming towards them. Moments later more of them approached, the group tried to kill them but there were too many, Albert was attacked first, torn apart by the zombified inmates that had collected, then Billy was taken, Salvatore and Michael tried to run for the exit but Michael was too slow. Salvatore watched as O'leary too was eaten and then it was his turn...

I woke screaming, Roy, Nikolai, Edward and Blaire rushed into my room with wide eyes. Roy grabbed my hand trying to calm me down, "what's wrong?" He asked visibly worried. "It's that dream again" I wimpered, I wiped the sweat from my brow and breathed deeply to calm myself. "It's the 3rd time this week" Edward said giving me a pat on the back as Nikolai passed me his vodka. "This will help Angel" he said as I sculed a mouthful. "Thanks I needed that" I said handing him the bottle, Blaire hauled me up and dragged my out side for a well needed cigarette. As I finished rolling up and lighting it she gave me a look. "Same group of guys? Same death?" She asked and I nodded. "Everytime it's the same, they never make it out there's always too many" I answered blowing the smoke out my nose. "What's it gonna take to stop these dreams?" She questioned. "I don't know bro.... I just don't know" I told her and that was the truth.

I couldn't sleep, not until this dream stopped and the only way to do that was to travel to the prison in question and investigate. Blaire and Nikolai had been sent to Shanghai, I believe it was where the Tranzit lot had ended up and they required assistance. I walked up to Edward, sitting beside him as he read a book on Alcatraz, which made me think he was reading my mind secretly. *I need to get some resolution to this dream I keep having Edward* I told him, speaking in our native language. *indeed I wish to help, but we need to do this just us, so we don't endanger anyone* he replied standing up and extending his hand, I took it and we geared up for the language haul to America's inescapable prison.

Alcatraz Prison

We had arrived in a storm, rain battered the helicopter as we attempted to land on the roof, Edward and I disembarked the aircraft and ran for shelter as the pilot moved to somewhere safe awaiting our call for pick up. I felt an overwhelming sense of cold wash over me, there was so much death here and it caused me to shudder. *we need to get inside, follow me I know of a way down* Edward said as we came across an access door that lead to a maintenance stairwell. As we reached the bottom I could hear the moans of zombies nearby, it seemed the dead were already here. *we need to move fast I will know them when I see them* I said gripping my M27 tight as I stalked through the maze of corridors till I hear a familiar voice. "Wait?! But I killed him!" I heard Albert Arlington shout as guns fired off, I ran full speed around the corner to see them surrounded by zombies, Edward and I open fired, shredding the corpses effortlessly causing the mobsters to turn around and face us. "Who the fucks are yous?" Billy demanded as I shot a zombie behind him. "The people who are saving you're lives and yes.. we are german" I answered as the dead attempted to surround us once more.


	2. Where Are We Going

We ended up blocking the entrance to the cell block we were just in, trapping the zombies on the other side. Albert looked at me funny, Billy eyed up Edward as I reloaded my gun, "so you're here to help us? Why?" Arlington asked me. "Because, we need as many survivors as possible to fight these zombies, and you want to live right?" I explained and he nodded, "then you will need our help" Sal scratched his head and shrugged. "Guess we could use the help of a couple of crazy Nazis" he said as I regarded him coldly. "We are not Nazis, mobster, we never have been" I warned as we entered the next block. "Shit.. sensitive much, but still, we got a plan to get outta here" Sal told me, "got a plane to make on the roof" Edward smiled. "We have evacuation procedures in place plus a helicopter" he elaborated as Billy picked the lock on one of the cells. Inside was a shogun, but not a normal looking one at all, Billy cradled it like it was a child pointing it at a spike infested zombies and firing. "Bitch is dead, general consensus is we gotta get to the roof yeah?" He said as we all nodded. "Right let's get this shit done then" Edward declared as the sounds of heavy footsteps rung out. From around the cell block corner came a larger than life zombie warden with the name tag Brutus, he roared and Albert squealed running in the oposite direction of the monster. I noticed a sparking lead laying on the ground, getting the idea to lure Brutus in and electrocute the shit out of him. I ran forward grabbing the lead as it electrocuted me, I could feel the circuit pulse through my body as I held it in place as long as I could and then I blacked out. Edward was horrified, but Brutus vanished afterward, I don't know why but when I opened my eyes I could see my own lifeless body bellow me. I looked at my hands, realising that they were a ghostly blue colour, I saw there were zombies closing in fast, the too them down with all they had and more zombies took up the challenge until Edward dragged my body to safety and blanketed the corpses with explosives damage the mobsters cheered and threw insults at the decimated dead as Edward tried to resuscitate me.

It seemed fruitless, he tried and tried but I would not wake. *come on damn you!* Edward yelled at my body as zombies closed in fast. I watched as the other mobsters looked like they wanted to run, I felt useless, deciding to try and stop them I stood in front and put up my ethereal hands and lightning shot out from them frying the undead on the spot as other vanished without a trace. "What the fuck was that!" O'Leary yelled as I looked back at y hands then at the zombies, I grinned evily and shot lightning again killing some more of the undead. 'I feel powerful! ' I thought to myself as I continued to arch sparks in there direction, zapping them to true death and freaking out the mobsters at the same time. Richtofen dragged my body to a safe place sitting against the wall, lightning lacing around the room stealing the life force of the zombies. I then returned to my body noticing that I could just 'jump' back inside, this gave me the best idea, I shot some more lightning then jumped back into my body getting up and running at the zombies uttering a war cry, I swear the zombies were gonna turn and run. I unloaded a whole magazine into the horde as Richtofen's jaw dropped to the floor. Having come to realise my full power, I was planning to utilize it to its fullest extent. The muzzle of my gun was smoking, I switched to my fists running full speed at the cell wall, dropping out of my body and nailing the zombie to the wall as I passed through, I turned on a dime and returned through blasting more zombies. Jumping back into my body I continued my furious onslaught against the undead. Edward understood enough to help thin the herd and so did the others until we were able to make it to the next section, where Brutus stood waiting.


	3. No One Escapes Alive

The large infected loomed towards us, I decided early on that I wasn't afraid of the giant mother fucker and with that I ran at him again unloading the mag into his thick skull, blood poured from the impact. I slid under his legs and spun around to face him again, switching to my LSAT and firing all I had into his back before he could respond, he was stupified to the spot and that worked in my favor. Edward signalled to the others to shoot him too, pumping him full of lead, "die mother fucker!" Billy hollered as Brutus roared in fustration. He proceeded to run at them, the group split to avoid his charge and he smashed through the concrete wall and fell to the ground, rubble crushing him dead. Zombies sprinted through and over him, coming at us full steam, I reloaded quickly cutting them down like trees, we gunned it for the roof top, taking the stairs to the level just under, shooting zombies that came to intercept us, we passed a wolf drawing on a wall which suddenly came alive, consuming the zombies we killed in front of it, I noticed this quickly and lure the zombies to there doom allowing the hound to feed till it was satisfied. It then spat out what looked like an axe, I retrieved it and started to hack zombies to pieces with it. The moans of the undead ringing in my ears, I kept killing, the others gathering the pieces to their makeshift plane and making a break for topside. I lagged behind, attempting to steam the growing tide of undead that were in pursuit once I was satisfied that they weren't gonna be able to get to us I turned to climb the stairs but then I was grabbed by the leg and pulled back into the fray.

In one motion I was thrown backwards, hurtling through the air and I came to an abrupt stop against a concrete wall but my ethereal form kept going until I slid to a halt. I ran back towards the wall, jumping back throught and arching lightning in Brutus' direction, overloading his body with the strong electric current, he vaulted forward as I jumped back into my body as he grabbed me by the neck and proceeded to squeeze. I reached for my knife and stabbed him in the temple multiple times before he released his hold and we tumbled to the floor in a heap. *fucking bastard stay dead this time* I told it, I checked to make damn sure he was and rubbed my neck. I regained my breath, jogging to the stairwell and heading for the top, as I reached the roof and the steady rain fall, I watched in horror as Billy, Sal and O'Leary had their guns pointed at Edward and Arlington. "Sorry Weasel, times up I'm afraid" Billy said with a smirk. "What?, come on guys you're joking right?" He responded as the went to pull the trigger. I shot first catching Billy in the head and the other 2 in the chest killing all 3 of them dead. Arlington whirled around to face me, I was cut, bruised and covered in blood that I didn't know if it was mine or the zombies, "Why? Why did you do that!?" He accused, pointing at me, tears well up in his eyes . "They were gonna kill you Albert" I reasoned but he shook his head, taking two steps backwards. "No you're wrong, they were my brothers! They wouldn't do that!" He insisted, he pulled out his pistol, his hand shaking violently, "I have noone now, nobody at all..." I raised my eyebrow and then I clicked to what he was saying but it was too late, he pointed his gun to his temple and fired, blood squirted from his wound and he fell into a heap with his brothers. Edward and I closed our eyes, taking the small moment to pray for them all. Then over the drumming of the rain, the sound of a helicopter resonated in my ears, I turned to see it rise up and hold its position and we jumped in and left the grizzly scene.

As we arrived back at base, I could see Blaire and Nikolai standing in the hanger waiting. I was drenched from head to toe, so was Edward, but the rain could not wash away the things we had learnt and seen this night. Blaire regarded me a moment, taking in the dark rings under my eyes and the dead look within them, I gave her a half smile and rubbed my face, walking towards the bunker. I walked past Roy who was drinking a hot coffee, he noticed the solemn look upon my face and stopped me. "What happened? " He asked me and I looked at him. "Just more death, that's all" I answered as he pulled me into a one armed hug. "At least you tried Angel, at least you tried" he told me as we walked side by side towards the mess hall where the others were waiting for us.


End file.
